


Pattern Recognition

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 9 - patternShep is waiting for the perfect moment. Penny is just waiting.It’s hard to find space in the story when you aren’t the main character.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Pattern Recognition

# 

Shepard 

Penny comes in through the front door with a flurry of leaves. She dumps her bag and collapses onto the sofa.  
“Fuck a nine toed troll Shep, whatever you’ve been cooking smells amazing.” 

“Good day at the office dear?” I ask her in my best pretend housewife voice. She laughs at me and pulls her legs up onto the couch. I catch myself looking right up her skirt like some lust sick teenager. I’m almost certain she winks at me. Almost. If I was certain then now would be an ideal time to lean over and kiss her.  
We don’t get that many ideal times. Between saving the world, uni, writing, goblins and housework there’s just not that much time. Also when there is time there is also Baz and Simon with their endless, constant displays of affection. It’s virtually impossible for me to believe that they were ever sworn enemies. They must have been rubbish at it. 

Hell. I’m going to kiss her. What’s the worst that could happen? She could slap me I suppose. I could end up homeless and friendless in a foreign country illegally. Still fortune favours the brave. 

“Penny” I start but then I realise she’s fallen asleep. I pull a blanket over her and take her glasses off and then go back to my notebook. There’s always tomorrow.

Penny  
I wake up feeling weirdly warm and a bit squished. It’s nice warm, people warm, not warm enough to be Simon, too warm to be Baz. There’s only Shep left. 

Shep would not have snuggled into me on the couch. I need to open my eyes and work out what the actual fuck is going on. 

Shit. I didn’t sit down this way around. I’m definitely at the end of the couch where Shep was. My head is in his lap, I would be more concerned about this but I really like it. I don’t want this to get awkward and I do want this. I do. I just don’t want to be the one to start it. Maybe I don’t want to be in charge of this stuff anymore. I can admit when I’m just horrible at something. This relationship stuff is the something I am not good at. 

Sheps voice disrupts my train of thought “Morning sleepyhead” then he strokes my hair so lightly I only just feel it. 

“Hey, I seem to have sleep snuggled you. I would apologise but I’m not sorry, you’re very comfy”

“I think you should apologise for calling me comfy. I’m not a cushion” he wiggles his knees as he says it making my head bounce about. 

I sit up grumbling and muttering. “No, come back, I found a movie about a mutant virus for us to watch, I think a lot of the earths population die and the smart girl saves the day” he’s reaching for the remote. 

“OK, you got me. Will you just.... thats it, more that way” I pull and push him until he’s lying along the back of the couch, then I nestle into his arms. This is much better. I trace the demon marks on his arms with my fingers as the tv does its thing. I’m too caught up in Shep to pay much attention. I can feel his chest rising and falling against my back. I’m ready for what’s coming. Im also happy to stay right here. Shep does this to me, he makes me calm and excited. Relaxed and tense. Like I can wait and like I want everything now. I wriggle slightly further back so I’m flush against him. I slide my feet between his calves. The next move isn’t mine. 

Shepard 

It’s difficult to accept a reality where Penny Bunce is pressed up against me on the couch running her fingers over the patterns my arms. I’m pretty sure it’s real. She smells of chocolate and sage. Her hair is tickling my nose. I can feel her breath on my arm. Her gorgeous thighs are practically bare up against my jeans. I start messing with the hem of her skirt, brushing my fingers across the top of her legs as I do it. So far, so good. She hasn’t chopped my fingers off. She hasn’t moved away. It’s definitely not a platonic thing to be doing. I keep doing it. She backs into me a little more. I’m going to take that as encouragement. 

I did expect that she would take over at this point. Penny normally likes to be the one in charge. I think I like this being up to me but it’s terrifying.  
I close my eyes and kiss her cheek. Then I do it again. Then I do it again getting closer to her mouth. I need her to turn if this is going to work. I can’t reach her lips from the angle. She turns her head. I want to look at her, I want to take a moment but I need to kiss her. She surges against me when I do. Her mouth opens for me, she pushes against me shoulder to feet. She’s so soft. 

This kiss though. I could do this forever. I tug a little at her bottom lip and she moans a tiny little moan into my mouth.  
I pull her closer with the hand that’s splayed over her thigh.

That’s when the door opens and Simon tumbles in followed closely by Baz. They both stare for a second then start stammering and slink off into the kitchen. Fuck. 

Penny

Nicks and slick they’ve got the worst timing ever. I suppose this is the downside to communal living.  
“Shep, would you like to move this to my room?” It’s a bit forward but I worry that otherwise we’re going to lose this chance. I haven’t got the patience for that.  
He nods at me.  
As we walk towards my room I shout  
“Basil, this is not an excuse for you to fuck on the couch”  
“Not promising anything Penny” Simon shouts back.  
That couch is going to need burning.


End file.
